Behind These Hazel Eyes
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: FOR X.HARDY.AT.HEART.X:: Here I am, once again, I’m torn into pieces. Can’t deny it, can’t pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won’t get to see the tears I cry... Batista/OC/Jeff


**A/N:** Of course I was dumb enough to go against Cena at Armageddon. Now I owe this to Kaylah, which will lead to her killing me. And it won't even be worth it...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here (thankfully).**

-

Mascara was smeared across her cheeks from a combination of her tears and her hand trying to wipe them away. Her brown hair hung limp and sopping wet around her face and bare shoulders, ruined by the rain. Yet the greatest travesty was her dress that was quickly becoming dingy as she sat in the dampened earth.

She didn't care though. The makeup was a nuisance, and hair was only hair. But the dress... it was her dress. Memories that would last a lifetime were supposed to be made in that dress. Dreams were supposed to come true; she was going to be Cinderella who found her Prince Charming.

It was her wedding dress, and it was as ruined as the event itself...

"_If anybody present has any objections to this holy union, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."_

She wished Missy had just kept her mouth shut.

_From her left came her best friend and Maid of Honours' voice. "I object."_

_Looking, she saw Missy step forward, throwing down her bouquet, as well as the bridal bouquet she had been holding. _

"_What?" she asked sadly. By now, the church was full of murmurs and whispers as to why the blonde woman hadn't allowed this to continue._

_When Missy wouldn't respond to her, she turned her attention to the groom. He looked taken aback by the interruption, but there was something off about him as well. _

"_Jeff, what's going on?"_

"_I'm so sorry." He whispered, smiling softly before pecking her cheek._

_None to gently, she pushed him away, her hazel eyes narrowing. "Sorry?"_

_Jeff shook his head, moving past the bride. He embraced Missy warmly, placing a tender, loving kiss on her lips._

It was as if time stopped from the young woman, tears gathering as she watched the love of her life gush over her best friend.

"That was supposed to be my happily ever after."

"_You fucking asshole!" she swore, removing her heels, throwing them one at a time at the two people she had trusted. "How long?"_

"_Kaylah, baby –"_

"_Don't 'baby' me! How long?!"_

_Missy pulled away from Jeff, looking at her friend. "Kayl... I'm sorry, but I couldn't let this go on." The blonde grabbed one of Kaylah's hands, placing it on her midsection, smiling. "I wanted my baby to have its father."_

_Her throat was tightening painfully, as the first tear made its way down her cheek. Not wanting to cry in front of these people, she pulled her hand away from Missy's stomach and slapped her across the face before running towards the exit._

Now, tears mixed with rain as Kaylah sat at the base of a tree in the park, her wedding day ruined by her ex best friend. Regrets filled her mind, as she thought about how she should have ruined their lives.

"Missy and her damn baby. Jeff... and poor Matt."

Kaylah wiped at her eyes again, thinking of the older Hardy. As of a few hours ago, he was so in love with Missy, and she had thought that the blonde was hopelessly in love with him. Yet he couldn't seem to catch a break.

Apparently, neither could she.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms underneath them as best she could. Exhausted, she rested her forehead against her knees, eyes closing as the sobs continued to rack her body.

Finally, feeling broken, weak and pathetic, she let her legs go as she laid down on the wet earth, a hand tucked under her cheek while the other seemed to be reaching out for something in front of her.

-

"You sure about this?" he asked, putting the car into park, talking into his phone.

"_Pretty sure."_

"Matt, I'm going to need better than a pretty sure."

"_Okay. Really pretty sure."_ Matt replied. _"I know she likes being outside, and she's probably run to a park. That's the nearest I can think of."_

With a sigh, he looked out through the rain splattered windshield. There was a handful of Superstars, Divas and family members out looking for the missing bride, and he was one of them. "Fine, but I'm only doing this because it was the crappiest thing I've ever seen happen."

He was, of course, referring to the mess of a wedding.

"_Liar. You know why you're doing it, so stop denying it."_

"Goodbye Matt." He hung up the phone, shaking his head. Before he could change his mind, he got out of the vehicle and headed into the park, looking out for any sign of the bride.

-

Her eyes cracked open as she heard someone repeating her name, immediately spotting a large olive skinned man in front of her, clad entirely in black. Even though it was pouring rain and the sky was dark with clouds, he wore designer sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"Are you Death?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying earlier.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, but this will be the death of you if you don't get out of the rain."

Easily enough, he picked her up in his arms as Kaylah realized who it was. "Dave?"

"C'mon, let's get you out of this." He smiled, walking towards his vehicle. "Last thing we need is for you to get sick."

She nodded wearily, resting her head against his shoulder. Within moments, the struggle with keeping her eyes open was over as she fell asleep in her rescuer's arms.

-

'She looks so... fragile.' Dave thought to himself, looking at the petite woman in his arms. 'Like some kind of china doll or antique...'

To him, it was fascinating how in just a few hours, she had gone from looking so strong and happy to... this.

"It just isn't fair." He mused quietly, pulling Kaylah closer to his body as she shuddered. "Nobody deserves this on their wedding day."

'Or ever.' Dave thought guiltily, reflecting on his past wives and his treatment of them. Even the women he dated were just seen as conquests; bragging rights to his guy friends.

'She could be different though; I wouldn't hurt or humiliate her like every other woman. I... I care about her.' He watched as she shifted slightly in his arms, her head resting underneath his chin. With a small sigh, he gave a slight smile, shaking his head.

'If I cared for her at all though, it would just be better for me to let her go...'

-

**OHMYGOD IT'S A ONESHOT!**

**Yes, Kayl, that's how this ends. **

**Though, I _may_ do a sequel to this from Matt's POV.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
